The Other Side
by briiblair
Summary: No one knew that Sirius Black had fallen in love. They were a secret, though Marauders can't keep secrets from each other. Sirius loved her from the moment he met her, even if he was never supposed to. Ronnie was a seventh year during Harry Potter's third year at Hogwarts and there is so only so much that Harry knew about his godfather and where he went after leaving Hogwarts.


**The Other Side**

**The Prologue**

Copyright: JK Rowling and her fabulous creation of the Marauders

* * *

_The Marauders never kept secrets from each other. James knew he loved Lily and he would never deny it. Peter knew from the start he would never find anyone to love and he never did. Remus knew he was too dangerous for love, but had always hoped to someday find it and he one day he did. Sirius knew he would never fall in love with anyone and he was wrong. Sirius never was able to share his secret with all of the Marauders, most had left forever. But, for once, Sirius was thankful he was wrong. Normally, when he was wrong he'd storm off and commence a life threatening ride on his motorbike, but not this time. Though he didn't know it yet, he was going to cherish the fact that he had been foolishly mistaken. He was finally going to feel what James had felt for Lily. He was going to fall in love and he was going to love falling in love. Even if they had to keep it a secret from the world. Everyone except his last Marauder._

* * *

**June 1996**

The tarnished brass locket began to cut several slivers into her palm as she clenched it tightly to her chest, knuckles white. The shiny ring around her finger felt tighter than it had ever been. Her sight was blurry with the tears that filled her eyes. She stumbled for balance, desperately searching for something to keep her from collapsing. She fell to her knees and leaned back, her head hitting the post of _their_ bed. The whimpers slipped from her lips as she tried to control her assortment of rage and anguish.

"No. No, please tell me he's not gone. He's not gone. I know he's not. He wouldn't leave me here." she cried out to the bringer of the news. "Please, just don't let him be dead." Ronnie couldn't contain her sobs any longer. She cried out, bringing her hands up to cover her eyes. The locket dug into her forehead.

Remus Lupin knelt in front of her, resting his palm on her cheek. His tattered clothes were black with dirt and grime from the battle. He lifted her face, her eyes locked on his.

"I'm so sorry, Ronnie," his voice was barely audible. "There's nothing I could have done to save him... This hurts me more than I care to say, but listen- No, you listen to me. He loved you. There is no denying that. He spent the life he had left happier than he had been in twelve years. You brought out the best in him. You made him laugh again. You know him better than any of us. You must have known how you affected him. He lit up when you were around. He wanted to keep you safe. Don't let that be in vain. Don't do anything to yourself that he wouldn't have wanted for you... He loved you, Ronnie. He really did. When I first met him I would have laughed if somebody had told me that he'd fallen in love, but you broke through to him. You did the impossible. The smiles you brought on his face. The last time I had seen those smiles was when he was at school with me. With James. He even said it himself. 'I'll never fall in love, love is a waste of time', he'd say. But you changed him. Not many people can get through to him like did. You're special, Ronnie and I am so sorry. I am so, so sorry." He dropped his hand and wrapped both his arms around her.

Ronnie's sobs grew louder, echoing in the large house. _Why him_, she thought. _They could have killed anyone, why him?_ She lifted Remus's arms from around her and pulled him in so that he sat to her left. The blood in her head pounded as she dropped her head onto his shoulder. She knew Remus better than he thought, she thought of him as the brother she never had. And she knew he was blaming himself. He always blames himself.

"It's not your fault," she whispered. "It's not your fault, Remus".

"I know".

"That's a first".

"What is?"

"You not putting the blame on yourself".

He chuckled lightly, shaking Ronnie's head as his shoulder rocked. His laughter felt forced to her.

She thought about _his _laughter. How it brightened her mood, how it only made her laugh along with him. Her sobs quickened between shallow breaths.

"I wasn't the only one he loved," she said to him. Remus's laughter stopped abruptly, shifting uncomfortably under her head. "He loved you too. We were the only family he had left. You were like his brother."

Remus's body began to shake lightly. Ronnie removed her head from his shoulder. "Remus?" she asked. But he was turned away from her, his body moving in a rhythmic up and down motion. She gripped his shoulder and twisted his body so that they were facing each other. His eyes were red and blotchy, tears streaming from them.

"You're the only family I have left," he said softly.

"Why him, Remus? Why did it have to be him?" she cried.

"I don't know," his brow furrowed when he spoke the words as if he was trying to give her a real answer. "I just don't know".

Ronnie sat with Remus in silence, both struggling to keep their composure. _He's gone. He's not coming back for you. He can never come back for you. He's gone._ Her thoughts reeled with images of her and _him. _The day they first met, her initiation into the Order of the Phoenix, their first kiss up until their _last _kiss. She remembered it all and she would never forget.

Her hand slowly unclenched itself revealing the feeble locket. The letters VB engraved in elegant script

"_I believe in you_," she mouthed.


End file.
